A Tale of Sanosuke 4: Shinshu
by Aaerdan
Summary: Cutting short his time in Tokyo, Sagara Sanosuke returns to Shinshu to find out just how much things have changed ... and meets with an old enemy.
1. Default Chapter

_The key characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. This tale follows **A Tale of Sanosuke: Niigata**, **A Tale of Sanosuke - 2: Aizu**, and **A Tale of Sanosuke - 3: Tokyo**. This also concludes the Tale of Sanosuke series. _

_The tale is broken into three sections (chapters) ... "Epilogue and Parts One to Three", "Parts Four to Six", and "Parts Seven to Ten and the Epilogue"._

_Many thanks for all the constructive feedback ... they have all been noted!  
  
This tale is dedicated to Aredhel._

* * *

**_A Tale of Sanosuke - 4: Shinshu_**

* * *

********

**By Daniel Lam**

****

**PROLOGUE**

IT WAS raining heavily, the sound of raindrops striking the roof, lulling those who lay under it into a slumber.

Two people were very much awake, however - a middle-aged man and a young woman - and they sat on the floor on the edge of a futon, on which lay a young man who seemed to be asleep and whose breathing was almost imperceptible.

The man was deep in thought, worry creasing his wrinkled face even more as he held the sleeping man's wrist. He had held the wrist for a long time.

"Dr Hanzo?" the woman asked after he had finally placed the hand gently down.

"I fear, my dear," the man said, "-that he does not have much more time."

The woman nodded. What the doctor had just told her was not news to her. "How much time, doctor?"

The man sighed. "He will die before sunset," he stated, then added: "I am sorry."

The woman's eyes were already somewhat swollen, evidence of crying merely a few hours before. Now the tears flowed once more.

The doctor took his leave then, saying that he had to attend to the other patients.

She bowed and expressed her thanks as he departed. After the door had slid shut, she turned to the man whose life force was ebbing.

She was trembling as a myriad of thoughts ran through her head. It was only yesterday that he had returned to her, and now he was about to leave her again.

For good.

Her composure gave out just then, and she held the man tightly as she whispered his name.

"Sanosuke..."

* * *

**PART ONE: THE MORNING BEFORE**

"THEY found him flat out by the river, my twin sons Genzo and Kenzo," the man in the farmer's garb said for the third time as he led the two other people down the track.

"Yes, Mr Sato ... is he alive?" the woman in the group asked.

The man adjusted his hat and nodded. "Alive, yes, when they found him, my twin sons Genzo and Kenzo," he confirmed.

The two strapping young men were already there, crouching perhaps three strides away from the still form, watching. By the man's side was a duffel bag that looked like it could use some stitching, for there were a number of tears here and there.

"My twin sons, Genzo and Kenzo!" the man called out. "Is he alive?"

Both youths rose to their feet - one first, then the other - and nodded.

"Miss Uki," their father muttered, and the woman nodded as she walked past him.

Higashidani Uki slowed down as she approached the man, then turned and called out: "Doctor Hanzo! He lives, still!" Then, to the youths, she instructed: "Genzo, Kenzo, help me turn him over!"

That they did quickly, eliciting a sharp "Gently!" from her. The man moved suddenly, and before the two youths could react, they found themselves flying through the air and crashing into the river.

"Help!" one of the twins yelped somewhat belatedly, even though the part of the river where they fell into was not very deep.

The man got up, and nearly collapsed, but managed to regain his balance.

He was very tall, taller than any of the men, and when he advanced, the farmer and the doctor instinctively took several steps back.

Uki stood her ground, however, arms on either side. Evidently she was used to dealing with men who were considerably bigger than she was.

"You! Why did you do that for?" she demanded. "We are only trying to help!"

That took the man by surprise, for he stopped his advance and rubbed his eyes. Then he blinked several times.

"Uki?" he asked finally.

The woman frowned. "Yes, that's me. And those two you threw into the river are the twins Kenzo and Genzo-"

"Genzo and Kenzo," the farmer Sato corrected.

"-while this man here is their father, Mr Shizuka Sato. This is Dr Hanzo," Uki introduced, pointing each of them out in turn. "You are?"

The man stretched his limbs. "You don't remember me?"

Uki shook her head. "These days there are too many strangers ... how am I supposed to remember-" she hesitated, "-you?"

With both hands the man patted his face a little cleaner of dust and mud.

"Remember me now, half-head?"

"Sanosuke?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Sagara Sanosuke said with a grin. That was a nickname he gave her when he last saw her, years ago. Then, as it was now, her hair bangs covered exactly half of her forehead.

He bent forward to look at her closely. "My, you look more like a lady now!" he remarked an instant before Uki went all red and stormed off.

Sanosuke turned to the men. "That's Uki, alright!"

He turned to the twins and bowed. "My apologies, boys! I thought you were trying to rob me!" He stepped towards them to offer them a hand, but his feet gave way instead.

The twins got themselves out of the river as the others approached Sanosuke somewhat cautiously.

"You're not going to attack us?" Sato asked.

Sanosuke shook his head as he sat up. "Look, I was just tired out from all that running, that's all. Got here this morning and decided to get myself some water."

Dr Hanzo knelt then and touched Sanosuke's forehead, then told him to open his mouth.

"You will be fine ... but you need rest, food and plenty of water, young man," the doctor said after a while. "Come with me."

"Where were you running from?" one of the twins - either Kenzo or Genzo - asked as they helped Sanosuke to his feet.

"Tokyo, late last night," Sanosuke replied.

Sato and sons whistled at that.

"And you ran all the way here overnight?" Sato asked.

Sanosuke nodded. "A national record, I was told," he said with a grin.

"No wonder you are in such a bad shape, young man," Dr Hanzo stated. "Why were you in such a hurry to come here?"

There was a definite silence as everyone waited for Sanosuke's response.

"I heard there was trouble," he said finally. "Trouble over the waystation."

Sato and his sons seemed relieved.

"Mr Sanosuke, wasn't it?" Sato said. "Might you be Mr Higashidani Kamishimoemon's son?"

Sanosuke nodded. "I'm now known as Sagara Sanosuke."

"You're Miss Uki's brother?" one of the twins asked, his eyes wide in admiration.

"The man who took out two thousand men bare-handed?" the other twin asked.

"Two thousand?" Sanosuke repeated.

"And a half-demon, too," the first twin added.

Sanosuke turned to Dr Hanzo. "Is this what they're saying about me here?"

The doctor laughed. The others did not find it so funny, however, and grumbled under their breaths.

Sanosuke took up his bag, signalling that he was ready to go.

"I haven't been here for a while ... now that Uki has run off," he paused, "-can any of you tell me where I can find her?"

"There's no need to," Dr Hanzo said. "Miss Uki helps out at my clinic during the day. That-"

"When my twin sons, Genzo and Kenzo, found you," Sato interrupted, "-they went straight to me."

"Father told us to wait here while he went to fetch Dr Hanzo!" one of the twins added.

Sato gave them an irritated glare and continued: "Well, Miss Uki was at the clinic, and come along too."

The doctor sighed at this point. "Miss Uki worries that I work myself too hard."

Sanosuke nodded. _That's Uki, all right!_ he thought, remembering how she turned out after he left the family, many years ago.

"Let's go see her, then," Sanosuke declared. "And after that, some food and drink."

* * *

**PART TWO: HIGASHIDANI UKI**

SANOSUKE walked slowly behind Dr Hanzo, occasionally hurrying his pace in the hope that the doctor would move a little faster. But the older man either did not take the hint or simply refused to.

Sato and his twin sons took their leave at the fork on the road, bidding Sanosuke and the doctor good day. From their expressions the twins wanted to follow Sanosuke into town, but a look from their father put paid to any such ideas.

If Sanosuke had thought that Dr Hanzo would walk a little faster now, he was immediately disabused. His attempts at engaging the doctor in conversation were met with long silences and short replies.

Something, Sanosuke thought, was troubling the doctor. And the slow pace was not really helping matters.

By the time they were within sight of the town, the younger man was exhausted, and not from physical exertion.

"Where is your clinic, doctor?" Sanosuke asked, his eyes taking in the scale of change that had come over the town in the five years he had been away. Save for a few more buildings, everything looked pretty much the same.

_That's why I left to join the Sekihoutai, all those years ago,_ he thought as the doctor took his time to answer. _Everyone here is too content to let things change them, rather than initiating change themselves._

The Sekihoutai was an army of peasant-folk formed immediately after the battle of Toba Fushimi, fighting for the revolution. The peasants were recruited into this army on the understanding that taxes would be halved by the Ishin Shishi government.

However, when it became evident that the government could not afford to keep its promise, the Sekihoutai was made a scapegoat; it was declared a dissident army that lied about the tax reforms, and many of its officers hunted down and slain.

"There," Dr Hanzo said, pointing at one of the older buildings. Sanosuke remembered that it once housed a shop selling kitchenware.

Sanosuke was tempted to overtake the doctor and head for the clinic right away, but remembered his manners in time to hold his impulses in check.

_In any case, I'd like to think things through a bit,_ he thought. _Gotta think of nice things to say to the half-head._ He shook his head. _No, not half-head ... she's a big girl now ... argghh! A young woman!_

Whether Dr Hanzo realised the younger man was mentally tripping over himself or not was not known. But he stopped and turned to regard Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke, wasn't it?" he began. Before Sanosuke could answer, the doctor continued: "I think you should apologise to Miss Uki for your behaviour by the river. She worries to much, I agree, but you should not have embarrassed her like that."

Sanosuke smiled. "You read minds too, doctor?"

The doctor did not seem to have heard him. "Perhaps you should buy her a present ... one thing has not changed, even in these modern times, and that is young women like presents," Dr Hanzo advised. "Do you have anything in mind?"

The younger man nodded. "I do have something from my travels ... I had planned on giving it to her anyway. I think she'd like it."

Dr Hanzo nodded. "That would be good. Come, we are here!"

The doctor announced his arrival with a loud, exaggerated cough. Uki came out.

"Dr Hanzo! Mr Ling is here!" she exclaimed. "Are you having a cough?"

It was not hard to notice the tall man next to the doctor, of course, and her eyes were on Sanosuke even as she directed her question to Dr Hanzo.

"I am quite well, actually..." the doctor's voice trailed as he walked into the waiting room and saw that there were no one else there except for a young man who was obviously a foreigner from the way he was dressed.

"Good day, today," Dr Hanzo mumbled to himself.

"Good morning to you, Dr Hanzo!" the foreigner greeted.

Sanosuke guessed immediately where the man had come from, for his head was half-shaven bald, with the hair in the other half bound in a single plait.

His dressing was in the manner of the mainlanders: a robe with splits at the upper thighs, buttons at the chest, a simple belt made of cloth and a straight collar.

"Good morning to you, Mr Ling!" the doctor responded. He turned to Sanosuke.

"Mr Ling is a trader from China, Sanosuke." To Ling he said: "Sagara Sanosuke is Miss Uki's long-lost brother."

"Ling Thien-ren, at your service," the Chinese man said, bowing. "I have heard much about you."

"All the good things, I hope," Sanosuke laughed. "Your Japanese is very good, Mr Ling."

"You are being overly kind, I think, Mr Sagara," Ling said. "I know enough to sustain a conversation, but not much more."

Sanosuke asked Uki: "What have you been telling him about me?"

Uki glared at him. To Dr Hanzo she said: "Mr Ling brought the ginseng you ordered last week."

"Oh, that was unexpected!" the doctor said, but he took the box Ling offered. "I was not expecting it so fast."

"I know some people based in Yokohama who had fresh supplies from the mainland," Ling explained.

"I see, I see," the doctor muttered. "Wait here, I'll get you the payment."

Ling shook his head. "There is no hurry, Dr Hanzo. I have to go now, in any case. I'll come by tomorrow morning." He made to go.

Sanosuke watched the way the Chinese man moved, and noted that each movement was made with care. _There is a hidden strength in him,_ Sanosuke observed. _He is more than just a trader._

"Alright, then," Dr Hanzo said. "Tomorrow." The box in hand, he went to the back of the waiting room, where there was an open door leading to another room.

Ling smiled and made his way to the door. He stopped by Uki and bowed.

"Later?" he asked, and she nodded. Her face went slightly red for she saw that Sanosuke had seen this.

"Good day to you, Mr Sagara!" Ling said with yet another bow, which Sanosuke acknowledged with a nod.

As soon as he was out the door, Ling procured a wide-rimmed hat that Sanosuke had not noticed earlier and put it on. With a final bow, a slight inclination of the head and a tip of the hat, Ling turned to go.

"Uki," Sanosuke asked after the Chinese man had turned the corner. "Who is this Ling?"

She was seated with her back against the wall. Her lips pursed as if contemplating what to say to him. Sanosuke could see the brows furrow from some inner struggle.

_Something is definitely going on between them!_ he concluded.

"He's-" she began, but was interrupted by a cry from the elsewhere in the building.

"Miss Uki!"

She got up quickly. "Coming, Mrs Kojiro!" Uki said aloud and strode towards the other room.

"Uki," Sanosuke called out. _Now's the time!_ he thought. "About what happened by the river..."

She stopped for a moment and turned. "Welcome back, elder brother," Uki said formally. It seemed to Sanosuke to be a rehearsed statement. "You should go and see father."

_This is not going too well,_ Sanosuke thought. "Uki ... I'm glad to see you again." The apology was at the tip of his tongue.

She managed a smile, but Sanosuke could see that it was forced. She made her way to the back door again, then stopped and faced her brother once more.

"Things have changed somewhat, elder brother," she said. "You might not be able to find your way to the family house, so here are the directions..."

Sanosuke listened intently, noting the formal way in which she spoke to him.

"Miss Uki!" Mrs Kojiro called out again.

"Go see father, elder brother," Uki said hurriedly, then slid the door shut after her.

Sanosuke felt like he had been dismissed. He allowed himself a few moments to feel like a lost little boy, then turned to go. The apology remained unspoken on his lips.

* * *

**PART THREE: A SIGN OF THE TIMES**

UKI was right. If not for her detailed directions, Sanosuke would have taken longer to find the Higashidani home.

In the space of five years there have been new families settling in the area, building new homes, and some who have been around since before he was born had left, probably for the city.

He munched on a dumpling as he made his way past the houses old and new, occupied and abandoned, and he wondered about what he might find at the Higashidani residence.

The daikon field was in better shape than the last time he saw it. At least it looked like someone was actually doing something about tending it.

Sanosuke rapped at the door and called out: "Hey, anybody home?"

There was no answer. He tried the door, but it was locked. This he found odd, since there had never been a need for the Higashidanis to lock up.

Sanosuke sensed someone approach and turned to face the newcomer.

It was one of the Shizuka twins.

"Hello-?" Sanosuke greeted, unsure of whether it was Genzo or Kenzo.

"Shizuka Kenzo," the lad stated. "Mr Higashidani's not home."

Sanosuke nodded. "Yeah, I gathered that. Any idea where he is?"

The other twin walked up just then.

"Mr Sagara!" Genzo called out.

"Hello to you, too," the tall man greeted. "You two come here often?"

Genzo nodded, while Kenzo shook his head. They looked at each other, then smiled.

"We used to come here often," Kenzo said finally. "Up until a few months ago-"

"Last year," Genzo corrected.

"-Yes, last year," his twin agreed. "Mr Higashidani taught us how to fight."

"Nothing fancy," Genzo said. "Just some moves like this-" he held his brother in a head lock.

"-and this," came Kenzo's muffled response just before he threw his brother over his shoulder.

"I get the idea," Sanosuke said with a smile. He had sampled both those moves before. He tried the door again and gave up. He sat down, leaning against the doorframe.

"Then one day, Mr Higashidani said he had nothing more to teach us," one of the twins said - Sanosuke had lost track whether it was Genzo or Kenzo.

"And said he was tired," the other lad added. "But we kept coming anyway, because we liked to hear Mr Higashidani talk about his youth-"

"-and about you, Mr Sagara-"

"-and how you took on the half-demon's legions-"

"-all by yourself!" one of the twins finished.

Sanosuke regarded both young men. They really looked like they believed in all that.

"What happened to him?" he asked finally.

"Mr Higashidani?"

The tall man nodded. "Yes."

Both looked down. "We were hoping things would change, now that you're here."

"Where is he?"

One of the twins pointed at a hill not far away. "Mr Higashidani spends his time at the shrine on that hill. He-"

"-drinks, a lot-"

"-even though we have heard Miss Uki-"

"-shouting at him, telling him to stop-"

"-being an 'idiot', she calls him."

Sanosuke frowned at that, for he did not remember his father ever being one to seek solace in drink. _Like me, he finds peace in brawling,_ he thought.

"But most times, around this time-"

"-he's here, at home," the twins tell him.

Sanosuke got up.

"You're going to see him, Mr Sagara?" the twins ask.

"Yeah," was all he said in response. Then he realised that the twins were expecting something a little more than that. "I'll get him to come home."

"Thank you, Mr Sagara!" the twins chorus somewhat belatedly, for Sanosuke was already on his way to the shrine._

* * *

_

_Continued next chapter (parts four to six)_

**  
**


	2. A Tale of Sanosuke 4: Shinshu parts fou...

**_A Tale of Sanosuke - 4: Shinshu_**

* * *

**By Daniel Lam**

**PART FOUR: HIGASHIDANI KAMISHIMOEMON**

SANOSUKE heard a loud grunt, then the sound of wood being struck with great force, followed by that of a tree crashing onto the ground. This repeated a number of times before Sanosuke reached the edge of the forest.

When he entered the clearing, he knew what to expect. There was a man who would be a spitting image of Sanosuke if he was younger, and thinner.

The man sensed Sanosuke's approach, and turned to face him.

"You," the first word almost sounded like an accusation. "I ... know you!"

Sanosuke surveyed the area. The shrine looked like it was in need of repair, but someone was obviously taking care of it. There were empty sake jars neatly stacked on one side of the shrine, and felled trees on another.

"Yes, you know me," Sanosuke said finally. "I'm your eldest son, remember?"

"My eldest son?" Those eyes widened as recognition set in. "Sanosuke?"

"Last I recall, I went by that name," he answered. He stared at Higashidani Kamishimoemon's bloodshot eyes and runny nose. "You are a mess."

Kamishimoemon slapped Sanosuke on the back and laughed long and loud. When he stopped laughing, Sanosuke was seated on a log, waiting.

"Welcome back, son," the father said, nursing his palm. "It has been, what, six years?"

Sanosuke nodded.

"What are you wearing under that?" Kamishimoemon asked, rubbing his fingers together. "It hurt."

Sanosuke opened his shirt to reveal a mail shirt. It looked in need of cleaning. "A gift from a European friend ... a suit of chainmail. Steel. Saved me a couple of times."

His father nodded, looking visibly impressed. "Been around, huh?"

Sanosuke smiled, then fished out a letter from his bag and handed it to Kamishimoemon.

"I'm here because of that," he said.

Kamishimoemon did not take it. "Well, if it's a letter, you'll have to read it out to me. You know I can't read or write!"

Sanosuke nodded. "I guessed as much. Never did learn even while I was away, huh?"

The older man rolled a log to the opposite of Sanosuke and sat down. "You should talk," he said testily. "All those years away and you still haven't learnt some manners."

Sanosuke grinned. He flipped the letter open and began to read it out loud: ""My son Outa, things are not going well. Some men with government backing have come to take over the waystation.

"Your brother Sanosuke stopped them a few years ago, but this time around, they came armed with Western firearms. I do not expect you to fight like your brother, or even as I did, so don't think that way (Uki would kill me if I did!).

"But the people of this township need every pair of hands they can get. Come home, Outa, and help fight off these greedy pigs. If we can't fight fire with fire, we can at least make up with sheer numbers. Be here by the seventh. Your father, Old Kamishimoemon.

"P.S. I understand that your master Himura Kenshin is a very important man in the government. If you can get him to help, the people of Shinshu would be most grateful."

"I didn't write that," Kamishimoemon stated after Sanosuke had finished. "For one thing, I am anything but old!"

Sanosuke chuckled at that. "The letter was addressed to Outa, but the man who delivered it said it was for me. I'm not supposed to be in Japan after what happened the last time I was here."

Kamishimoemon got up and went to the stack of sake jars. He checked them to make sure they were empty.

"So it is obviously someone, whoever it was," Sanosuke continued, "-who knows I am back, and wants to meet me."

"Could be that Ishin Shishi man you dealt with the last time," Kamishimoemon mumbled. He found one that was not quite empty yet, and tipped it over so that what's left spilled to the ground.

"Could be," Sanosuke agreed. "Why did you do that for?"

The older man grinned. "My eldest son is back. I don't need to drown my sorrows anymore."

"Why did you start?"

Kamishimoemon checked the rest of the jars, then sat down heavily again on the log.

"I don't know," he said finally. "Just felt sad, that's all."

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?"

Kamishimoemon shrugged. "Maybe because I'm all alone now. First you left, then your mother Naname, then Outa, and finally Uki."

"Uki's left? I just saw her this morning at the clinic in town!"

"I meant, she's left ME," the older man clarified. "We had a big fight over that. She said she's tired of being left behind, and when I said I was not leaving her, ever, she said 'That's not the point!' and went off."

Sanosuke frowned. He was about to say something when he sensed someone approaching. _Someone with very strong ki!_ he realised.

Ling entered the clearing and bowed to the shrine, then at both the men. With both hands he carried a large sack, which he placed gently on the ground.

"Good afternoon to you, Mr Higashidani," he greeted, then smiled at Sanosuke. "Mr Sagara."

Sanosuke rose to his feet. "Mr Ling."

Kamishimoemon got up, too. "I was not expecting you today, Mr Ling."

The Chinese man grinned and took up the bag. He went to Kamishimoemon and handed the sack to the older man.

"I brought the usual things," Ling stated as he sat down on one of the logs.

"The usual things?" Sanosuke repeated.

"Mr Ling comes and brings me food and drink now and then," Kamishimoemon explained. "In return, I tell him about Japanese history."

"History?" his son queried. "What do you know about Japanese history?"

"He means local knowledge, Mr Sagara," Ling said. "I have an interest in things Japanese, so instead of just reading about things, I hear stories spoken by knowledgeable people like Mr Higashidani."

"Knowledgeable, that's me," Kamishimoemon said as he took out a stack of food trays, which were secured by a thick rope, from the sack. After undoing the rope, he lifted the first tray, revealing rice balls. He took one out and bit into it.

"Mmmmmm, delicious," he remarked, and handed the tray to his son.

Sanosuke waved it away. "Aside from speaking Japanese, bringing in herbs, courting my sister and learning from my Dad, what else do you do?"

The Chinese man laughed.

Kamishimoemon finished the last of the rice balls. "You're courting my Uki?" he asked Ling.

Ling did not reply immediately. He got up and produced a scroll. Again Sanosuke was struck by how the Chinese man could hide things without him noticing.

"Mr Sagara," he stated, offering the scroll to Sanosuke. "This is for you." Ling shot a glance at

Kamishimoemon. "There is also a message that I must convey to you."

"That's okay, he can hear it, too," Sanosuke said.

The Chinese man bowed again.

"Very well," he said. "This is a formal challenge from my senior brother, as named in the scroll, to you, Mr Sagara."

"A bout?" Kamishimoemon muttered.

"A fair fight. No weapons, two witnesses each," Ling said. "Would you ... need me to translate?" he added almost as an after-thought.

Sanosuke shook his head. "I can read this, although the way you write is slightly different from how we write." He handed the scroll to Kamishimoemon. "Was it you who sent a letter addressed to my brother in Tokyo?"

"A letter to your brother?"

"Yeah, addressed to him, but meant for me," Sanosuke added.

Ling shook his head. "I must apologise for my ignorance, but I do not know by what means you were drawn here."

_He's not lying,_ Sanosuke thought. _But he's not telling the whole truth, either._

"Fine, then," he declared. "A fair fight, no weapons, at the-" Kamishimoemon held out the scroll for him to read, "-old daikon field. Late afternoon tomorrow. Two witnesses only."

"What if others turn up, too?" Kamishimoemon pointed out. "My son has a wide following here, you know.

'Sanosuke the legion killer', I think they call him."

Ling smiled. "The requirement for two witnesses each is a formality. They are to witness that it is a fair fight. If others turn up, they may get hurt accidentally, that is all."

"I must be going now. My apologies again for interrupting your reunion, and my thanks for sparing me your time." The Chinese man turned to go.

"Wait," Sanosuke called out. "It doesn't state the reason for the bout. I know that in China, such bouts are usually about status or honour. So?"

Ling hesitated. Sanosuke could see that he was contemplating what exactly to say. Then, in a grim tone, Ling said: "Revenge, Mr Sagara. Revenge."

* * *

**PART FIVE: TIME FOR REFLECTION**

SANOSUKE did not sit alone. Seated with him in one of Shinshu town's two restaurants was his father Kamishimoemon. But while his father was busy talking away, Sanosuke was uncharacteristically quiet. His sake cup and its contents were untouched.

_Uki doesn't live in the family home anymore,_ Sanosuke thought, _Why didn't she tell me? And why did she leave Dad all alone?_

_And this business of a challenge ... did I cross anyone's path while on the mainland?_

"Best conversation I've had in months!" Kamishimoemon declared sarcastically. He noted the serious expression on his son's face and sighed.

"Son," he began, but Sanosuke did not respond.

"Son?" still nothing. "SON!" Zero.

Kamishimoemon poured the rest of the sake into his cup, finished it in one gulp, then took in a deep breath.

_Killer Technique Father's Loudmouth Stunner!_

There were sounds of cooking utensils crashing to the floor in the kitchen, and the few customers in the restaurant fell off their stools.

Sanosuke glanced at his father and spat out the fish bone he had been chewing on. "Did you say something?"

"You haven't said much," Kamishimoemon pointed out.

"Oh," was all Sanosuke said. He looked up, for Uki had entered the restaurant.

"You're late ... Uki," Sanosuke said.

She sat down without a word. Kamishimoemon was looking at his daughter in a manner that suggested he had not seen her for quite awhile.

"You look like a real lady now," the older man blurted out.

She did not blush this time. "Hello, father. You look well."

Sanosuke turned to the shop's proprietor, who was busy cleaning up spilled food. "Proprietor, when you're done, could you take an order?"

"There's no need for that, elder brother," Uki said. "I've eaten."

"Oh," Sanosuke mouthed. To the proprietor: "Never mind." Then, to Uki, he asked: "What's this 'elder brother' business? You've always called me by name!"

"And running after him wherever he went," Kamishimoemon added, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I...I..." Uki started what seemed to be a retort, but her voice broke. Then: "I was ... young once. And naïve."

She cast worried looks all over the restaurant, as if concerned that people might have seen her sudden loss of composure.

The silence that followed was deafening, broken only when Kamishimoemon cleared his throat and called for more sake and an additional cup for Uki.

"No," Sanosuke said. "Let us go home."

"Home?" Kamishimoemon repeated. Then: "Hmmm ... that would be good."

His son touched Uki lightly on the shoulder. "We can talk later."

The men let her walk ahead. Sanosuke could sense their father's discomfort about the whole thing, but he appreciated Kamishimoemon's prudence. So they walked to the Higashidani residence in silence.

Once there, Sanosuke saw her grimace at the evident untidiness about the house. When Kamishimoemon fumbled with the door, she sighed and helped him open it.

She took charge immediately, filling a kettle, lighting the stove and bringing the water to boil for tea. All the while without saying a single word.

Uki even had the foresight to bring a small packet of tea leaves, for there were none left in the house.

"I'll go get some firewood," Kamishimoemon declared, getting up. It was getting chilly.

"I'll go," Sanosuke said.

Kamishimoemon regarded his son and shook his head. He leaned close and whispered: "Uki wants to speak with you, alone."

Sanosuke nodded. Kamishimoemon's eyes went to Uki.

"I'll get firewood," he told her. She did not respond. He sighed and went out.

It was when the air was fragrant with the scent of brewed tea that Sanosuke asked the question that had been on his mind: "Why did you leave Dad, Uki?"

Uki looked up and held his gaze. He could see-

_Anger?_ he realised. "Uki?" her expression changed slowly, as the bitterness became sorrow.

"Why did you ... leave?" she asked, throwing his question back at him.

"What?"

"Why did you leave?" she repeated.

"I went to join the Sekihoutai," he answered. "They fought for a better life for the people."

"Why did you leave?" she asked again, the tone this time her almost pleading. "Why did you have to leave us?"

"I-" was all he managed. _I was not expecting this..._ He looked away.

"When you finally came back ... you didn't even tell me who you were." She poured the tea into a small bowl and began whipping it with a brush. "And then you left, again."

Kamishimoemon could be heard chopping wood outside. Sanosuke found himself wishing that it had been him who was sweating it out.

_Abandoned,_ he thought. _That's what she's feeling._

"Why?" she asked again. Her ice-cold façade was gone now, and she looked more like the Uki who was always running after her big brother Sanosuke, trying to do whatever that he did.

_Always looking up to me,_ he remembered.

Only now she was close to breaking down, her hands and lips trembling as she tried still to hold them back.

"I don't know why I left the first time," he said finally. "The country was in turmoil. Maybe ... I

wanted to help ... to do something. The Sekihoutai promised a better life for the people."

He took the cup offered and continued: "The second time around, I-"

Kamishimoemon came in just then with a big grin on his face and several large jars of sake. "Look's like my boy's famous again!" he laughed. "Everyone's here to greet the Hero of Shinshu!"

Several people walked in after Kamishimoemon. They beamed as they set eyes on Sanosuke. Behind them more people came.

"Uki, I-" he began, but she had gone to the stove to boil more water for tea. Sanosuke was mentally cursing even as he smiled at the newcomers, most of whom he didn't even know.

"Demon Killer in the flesh!" one of the men declared and tapped Sanosuke on the shoulder. "Remember me?"

"No, I don't," he replied, still watching Uki at the corner of his eye.

"Well, that's okay ... I was still a kid then," the man said, even though it look obvious to Sanosuke that he must be old enough to be a grandfather.

More and more people entered the small house, until Sanosuke was beginning to feel claustrophobic. But it was when he could no longer catch sight of Uki that he got up and shouted: "Quiet, everyone!" and everyone promptly shut up.

"That's the Killer Technique he must have learnt earlier today," Kamishimoemon could be heard whispering to someone. "A fast learner, just like me!"

Sanosuke put on his shoes and pushed his way past the crowd, which were at least fifteen men deep, all the way to the yard.

"Where is Uki?" he turned to his father and asked. "Where did she go?"

"Uhhh, she just gave me this cup of tea," one of the men stated. It was farmer Shizuka Sato, and he held up the cup. "Nice girl." His twin sons were on either side of him, and they were nodding.

"Where did she go?" Sanosuke repeated.

"She just left," one of the twins, Genzo or Kenzo - Sanosuke couldn't tell which - told him.

"Miss Uki looked sad-" the other twin added.

"-and her eyes were red," the first one informed.

"I thought her sleeves felt wet," the other twin mentioned.

"Was Miss Uki here?" some of the other men were whispering. "Didn't notice her, actually!"

"Which way?" Sanosuke demanded of the twins.

They looked at each other, and said as one: "In the direction of town."

Sanosuke's fists were clenched as he regarded the people who had gathered to see their local hero. Then he turned to face Kamishimoemon. "You deal with this," he said in a low voice.

With that he stormed off.

Kamishimoemon and the rest of the people stared at his back. Nobody said a word until Sanosuke had vanished from view.

"Well, what do you know?" Kamishimoemon said after some thought. "The word for 'evil' is gone from his back now!"

* * *

**PART SIX: FATHER AND SON**

SANOSUKE could be described by the casual observer as angry, but that would be an understatement. Tree after tree fell as he visited upon them blow upon blow.

This was the place - a thickly-wooded part of forest just at the edge of Shinshu - that he used to go to in his childhood, most times to escape disciplinary action for yet another act of mischief, some times just to avoid his kid sister.

_Uki,_ her name foremost in his thoughts as he split a tree in two. He did not even feel the splinters cutting into his hands and face as they flew all over the place.

By the time he was satiated, Sanosuke fell flat on his back on what had become a clearing.

_Where is she?_

A little over an hour earlier, Sanosuke had been in town, going from shop to shop, almost knocking on every door, looking for Uki.

Nobody seemed to know where she had gone. By the time he had asked the thirtieth person about Uki's whereabouts, he knew it was a fruitless exercise.

And so here he was. On his back, staring at the stars. But-

_-not quite alone!_ Sanosuke thought as he sensed the presence of another, walking slowly towards him.

He sat up. It was a familiar presence. Sanosuke could see the light of the lantern.

"Sanosuke?" the newcomer called out before he emerged from the shadows. It was Kamishimoemon, with the lantern and a small package in hand.

"How did you find me?" Sanosuke demanded, rising to his feet and patting his clothes clear of dust.

His father looked about the clearing, then set both lantern and package down. "I could hear you ... venting out your frustrations from a long way off, son."

He added after some thought: "I trust you are calmer now?"

Sanosuke nodded. "What is happening, Dad?" he asked.

Kamishimoemon shook his head. "If I knew, do you think I'd be here?" He sat down. "You should really learn to keep that temper of yours in check."

Sanosuke grunted in response. Then: "Everybody left?"

"Well, the star of the show left, so everyone followed soon after," Kamishimoemon said. "Except for the Shizuka boys, uhh-"

"-Genzo and Kenzo-"

"Right. They hung around to help me clean up. Good boys." He patted the package. "Hungry?"

"What do you have there?"

"Don't know," Kamishimoemon said, shrugging. "It's something one of the Shizuka boys handed to me on the way here. Pointed me in the right direction, too."

Sanosuke smiled as his father opened the package to reveal rice cakes and some sake.

Kamishimoemon bit into a cake. "Mmmm ... delicious." he motioned at the cakes. "Help yourself."

The younger man did so. It was delicious.

"So," his father began after finishing his third cake.

"What?"

"What have you been up to, these past few years?"

Sanosuke frowned. "Well, I've been around."

His father shot him a look that said "if-I-wanted-THAT-response-I-wouldn't-have-asked-you-idiot-son".

"Alright, alright!" Sanosuke grumbled. _It would help get my mind off Uki anyway,_ he thought. He took some of the sake.

"Here goes..." he began, and so he described his travels, carefully omitting details which he felt his father wouldn't be interested in anyway, although Sanosuke did wonder - during pauses for another swig of sake - if it was because he couldn't remember them to begin with.

Kamishimoemon listened intently, interrupting his son every now and then to put in his two yen's worth. But as time passed, the older man's admiration at his son's exploits became more and more evident.

Sanosuke spoke of defeating a shark in the sea south of China by punching it in the nose. He recounted his fight with a bear that towered over him, and how he barely escaped with his life.

He told of his months of life with native Americans, whose way of life was increasingly under threat.

Sanosuke spoke of having to learn the hard way why a matador doesn't just kill the rampaging bull, and how the appreciation of the spectators for the matador's grace in avoiding the beast, deftly controlling its movements, can be more important than any other reward.

When he got to his travels across China, Sanosuke hesitated.

_Ling said something about revenge,_ he thought. _Did I tick someone off that badly?_

He glanced at his father, who had dozed off without Sanosuke realising it. He lay back.

_I remember getting into fights and all ... but nothing so serious ... that would motivate someone to come all the way here to pick a fight,_ he thought.

Back to staring at the stars again, Sanosuke gave the matter of tomorrow's fight just a little more thought before he too, followed Kamishimoemon's lead and fell asleep.

* * *

_Continued next chapter (parts seven to ten)_

_  
_  
****


	3. A Tale of Sanosuke 4: Shinshu parts sev...

**_A Tale of Sanosuke - 4: Shinshu_**

* * *

**By Daniel Lam**

**PART SEVEN: THE DAIKON FIELD**

"THIS was supposed to be a simple, private affair," Sanosuke grumbled, arms akimbo, glaring at the eager faces.

He stood at the edge of the Higashidani daikon field. In the light of the afternoon sun the field looked even more desolate. Seated at the edge of the field, some on stools, were people who had turned up the night before to see him.

The Shizuka twins were there too. From the way things looked, the entire young male population of Shinshu town must have turned up.

"You know how it is, son," Kamishimoemon remarked. "You are a hero here."

Sanosuke shook his head. He scanned the crowd for Ling and his senior brother, whoever he may be. But they were not to be seen.

_After the fight,_ he thought, _I'll have to go look for Uki again. Maybe she'll be at the doctor's clinic._

There was a hush just then, and Sanosuke turned to look. It was Ling, with another man who was about the same height and build. But, unlike Ling, the other man did not wear a hat.

"Mr Sagara," Ling began, bowing at the same time. Then: "This is my senior brother."

"Does he have a name, or do you expect me to call him 'senior brother' as well?" Sanosuke stated with a smile.

That seemed to have caught Ling off-guard, for it was a moment before he answered.

"My senior brother is nameless, Mr Sagara. He-" Ling hesitated. "-gave up his name years ago."

"Oh?"

Kamishimoemon came near just then. "Mr Ling."

Ling bowed. "Mr Higashidani. This is my senior brother."

Kamishimoemon eyed the nameless man. "He's taking on my son? Doesn't seem fair to me," he said, patting Sanosuke on the shoulder.

The nameless man said something just then, to which Ling nodded in response. Sanosuke noted the thick accent, too thick for him to follow. But he understood enough.

"Your witness isn't here yet?" he asked.

Ling nodded. "You speak our language, Mr Sagara?"

"Just a little. I was in the mainland, mostly along the coast, for a year," Sanosuke told him. "I know enough to get by ... yours is the language used in the north."

Ling smiled. "I shall act as a go-between, then ... my senior brother knows very little Japanese."

Sanosuke nodded. "He doesn't look much of a conversationalist anyway." Indeed, the nameless man seemed to have a grim expression permanently fixed upon his face. "Let me guess ... _Bo Mia_, right?"

"_Bo Mia_?" both Chinese men repeated, puzzled.

Then Ling chuckled. "_Bo Mia_ ... 'nameless' in Fujien language," he told the nameless one.

Sanosuke nodded. "I don't know enough of the language you speak to-"

"It would be _Wu Ming_ in our common language," Ling said.

Then both he and his senior brother turned then at the direction of town.

"The witness ... he is here," Ling stated.

A horse-driven coach turned the corner. Sanosuke frowned as he noted that the driver was in police uniform.

"Your witness is a government official?" he asked Ling. _This could mean trouble!_

"I do not think so," Ling replied, his eyes still on the approaching coach. He added: "But he may work with the Meiji government."

It came to a stop at the edge of the field, not very far from where everyone was. The driver looked as if he was getting instructions from whoever the passenger was, then got off and approached Ling.

"Mr Ling?" the police officer asked.

"Yes."

The officer then whispered something to the Chinese man's ears, too soft for Sanosuke to hear. Ling simply nodded as the officer spoke. The latter then handed something to Ling.

Ling then approached Sanosuke, holding up the item. It was metal, and looked like the handle of a crank.

"What is this?" Sanosuke had to ask.

"Our witness wishes to merely to know if you recognise this," Ling asked. Seeing the puzzled expression, he handed the item back to the officer and shook his head.

The officer bowed and returned to the coach.

"So," Sanosuke asked. "What was it?"

Ling shook his head. The nameless one said something, after which Ling turned and addressed the crowd.

"The bout between Mr Sagara Sanosuke and my senior brother shall begin soon," he declared. "Those with no business here are advised to leave, or at least maintain a safe distance."

There were murmurs and grumbling from amongst those gathered.

Then to Sanosuke, Ling said: "Mr Sagara, this shall be a battle without the use of weapons. There are no rules save those that separate man from beast."

There was a pause. It was a moment before Sanosuke realised a response was expected.

"Yes," was all he said.

His eyes were on the nameless man, sizing him up. Like Ling, he did not look like much of a challenge. And similarly like Ling, Sanosuke could sense great inner strength.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left the chainmail behind,_ he thought. _Nahh ... that wouldn't be fair._

Ling continued. "There are no points, no judges. Those here are to witness that it is a fair fight." A pause, then: "Our witness is the man in the coach, who has requested anonymity until the fight has ended."

All eyes turned to the coach. The horses seemed to neigh in response to the attention.

"Who are your witnesses, Mr Sagara?" Ling asked.

"My father, Higashidani Kamishimoemon," Sanosuke stated. "And ... practically everyone from town."

The Chinese man nodded. "So be it. The reason for this bout is revenge."

"Revenge?" some of the spectators could be heard repeating.

"I'm curious about that, actually," Sanosuke said. "What exactly did I do?"

"Wait," the nameless one said suddenly.

"_Tse shiung_?" Ling asked.

"Bigger space needed," the senior brother said, gesturing at the spectators. "Too many people."

Sanosuke turned to his father. "You heard the man."

Kamishimoemon grinned. "I'm feeling a little hungry, son. Hurry up and get this over with and we'll do lunch." He then proceeded to get everyone to take a number of steps back.

Just then a mounted officer rode up, and everyone turned to look, including Sanosuke and the Chinese men.

"More witnesses?" he asked Ling, who shrugged.

The newcomer stopped by the coach and handed what looked like a message scroll to the driver, who read it and frowned. There was a cry of exasperation from within the coach after the driver handed the passenger the scroll.

The driver then motioned at Ling, who obliged. He said a few words to Ling, who nodded slowly.

"Mr Sagara, our witness requests that we move this bout elsewhere, away from the crowd," he said.

"Elsewhere?" Sanosuke repeated. "Well, as long as we can get this over with ... I have lunch to take care of, and a sister to look for, after this."

Ling smiled. There were further exchanges between the men. Kamishimoemon was at Sanosuke's side now.

"What are they talking about, son?" he asked.

Sanosuke shrugged. "Something about moving the bout elsewhere." He remembered the clearing in the forest.

"Hey, Ling!" he called out.

"Yes, Mr Sagara?"

He told the Chinese man about the clearing where they had met just the day before. The officer seemed to be in agreement, and after discussing it with the mystery man in the coach, it was settled.

"How do we get rid of the others?" Kamishimoemon asked. "They came here expecting a good fight."

"They are right to expect a good fight," Sanosuke remarked. "But we wouldn't want others to get hurt, or for them to lose face in front of so many people."

His father nodded. "Alright, then," he declared aloud. Everyone turned to him. "Tomorrow we continue this, you hear? And no running away!"

With that he tugged at Sanosuke's sleeve. "Let's go, son."

Sanosuke nodded. "Be at the clearing in half an hour," he whispered to Ling.

"We will be there, Mr Sagara," the Chinese man responded, bowing to father and son.

On a whim Sanosuke strode over to the Shizuka twins' side and whispered: "We'll be going to the clearing where my dad goes to wind down."

One of the twins asked: "The fight is taking-"

"-place there?" the other twin interrupted.

Sanosuke merely shrugged. "Go help my dad send everyone home."

"Yes, sir!" the twins responded and went off.

He watched the coach drive off, and wondered about the significance of the metal crank handle.

* * *

**PART EIGHT: THE BOUT**

"SORRY to keep you men waiting," Kamishimoemon said as he entered the clearing. Ling, his nameless senior brother, a thin, bespectacled man in a Western suit and the police officer were already there.

"Yeah, we were ... detained," Sanosuke stated as he came into view. "Couldn't refuse the offer of a free lunch," he added with a grin.

Ling simply nodded, as did the nameless one. The bespectacled man was visibly angry.

"Let's start this fight," he hissed to Ling. "I have to be back before dusk."

"Yes," was all Ling said.

Sanosuke frowned as he set eyes on the man in the suit.

_He looks familiar ... but I can't quite place him,_ he thought as he strode past the man. The man's eyes never left Sanosuke's, and there was great hatred in those eyes ... they seemed to be challenging the former streetfighter to recognise him.

_Arghhh! I give up!_ Sanosuke shrugged before spitting out the fishbone he had been sucking on and slammed his fists together as he turned to face the nameless one, who had taken his place on one side of the clearing.

"What about these?" Kamishimoemon asked no one in particular, gesturing at the logs strewn all over. No one responded; all eyes were on Sanosuke and the nameless one.

"Now we can speak," the nameless one stated in a low voice. "_Tse ti_," he addressed Ling.

To Sanosuke, Ling said: "Nearly twenty years ago, a monk from our Order, by the name of Sei-kai, came by a man who had wandered from the East ... from Japan. This man was a Buddhist monk as well, but he was lost.

"Sei-Kai took him to the monastery where he lived and meditated with other monks and disciples of our order. There, this man met the chief abbot. The chief abbot saw that this man had suffered greatly, and had come to the mainland in search of answers.

"This man was accepted as a brother, and soon he became ... one of us. Even early on, the chief abbot knew there was great darkness and anger in this man's heart. But he believed the hatred could be suppressed, and in time, replaced with love and compassion."

Sanosuke frowned. _This man ... this monk..._

Ling continued: "He learnt of a technique that only the monks of the highest order and discipline were taught. He beseeched the Chief Abbot daily, wishing to be taught this technique. Knowing that the darkness remains, the Chief Abbot naturally refused.

"No one knows how it happened, but this man did manage to learn the technique. Perhaps he spied on the senior monks as they practised. Or perhaps he read the ancient scrolls on the sly. What happened next was a tragedy of such proportions that our Order never recovered from it.

"What he learnt was a minor technique ... small steps towards a major technique. But what he did - albeit small steps - he modified the technique and came up with his own. The apex of destruction, he called it. A technique to destroy the world."

"Anji," Sanosuke stated. "This man you speak of ... is Yuukyuuzan Anji."

Both men looked him straight in the eye. _Anger in Wu Ming's eyes ... and pity in Ling's_, Sanosuke noted.

"He was discovered practising his technique by one of the junior monks. He did not bother to hide it ... when summoned by the senior monks and the Chief Abbot, he turned up as instructed.

"The Chief Abbot asked that this man cease using the technique ... one that has no other purpose than destruction, unlike the true technique which could be used to heal as well as to harm," Ling continued.

"This man refused. Presented with an ultimatum, he turned to go. The monks could not allow this ... the perversion of the true purpose of the technique must not be allowed to leave. But they underestimated how powerful this man had become.

"We who were not present at the meeting cannot say what transpired next. Only that the very ground shook, again and again. His anger seemed to have no limits. Faced with such power, the monks-"

"Died," the nameless one finished. "I saw it ... happen. Brothers ... under stone and ash. Broken. Crushed."

Ling nodded. "My senior brother was outside the Chief Abbot's inner sanctum when it collapsed. He and I were performing cleaning duties, as is required of child-monks. When I woke up, this man was standing over me. I could see hatred in his eyes."

"But he didn't kill you," Sanosuke said.

"Yes, he spared me. As he did, my senior brother. He looked upon us, as if we reminded him of someone else, then he walked away," Ling said. "There is naught left of the monastery now.

"We searched for survivors, and found but one. The Chief Abbot was alive, but barely, for he lay under a pillar. It was his last words that have led us to these shores.

"'The art of destruction must not be allowed to roam free!' ... those were his words."

"What has this to do with me?" Sanosuke asked. "Also ... Anji is a changed man now. He is atoning."

Ling shook his head. "When we were ready, we followed the trail of a man who used this destructive technique. Across China we travelled, always arriving too late."

"That might have been me," Sanosuke conceded. "But you should go to Hokkaido and have a talk with Anji. Then you will see for yourself that he is no threat to the world any more."

"I understand," Ling said sadly. "But ... for some of us-"

"The Chief Abbot's words were such ... and I swore to perform my duty," the nameless one declared to Sanosuke's surprise. "All who know the Futae no Kiwami ... must die."

"Wait-!" Sanosuke, Ling and one other voice shouted as the nameless one lunged.

The nameless one stopped at his tracks. The other voice was the bespectacled man's.

"Mr Takeda?" Ling asked. "Is there some-"

"Before you begin, I want this man to know who I am," the man interrupted.

Something in his tone of voice, his mannerism ... jogged Sanosuke's memory. He remembered now.

"Takeda-" he clenched his fists "-Kanryuu!"

Kanryuu smirked. "Now you remember? And you didn't remember the Gatling gun crank handle? Thick as ever."

Sanosuke chose to ignore the insult. "So you got these two to fight me?"

Seeing the pained expressions on the Chinese men's faces, Kanryuu burst out laughing.

"Who is he, son?" Kamishimoemon asked.

"No, you idiot," Kanryuu said while wiping his tears with his right sleeve. "Because of some trace of honour still left in the minds of certain senior people in government, I am prevented from hiring people to perform the necessary-" he paused for effect "-punishments for my time and suffering in prison."

He sighed, the expression on his face having changed to one of disgust as if remembering unpleasant events.

"Enough talking for now," Kamryuu said, turning to address the others, including Kamishimoemon. "I am here as witness, and a witness only. These two," he gestured at Ling and the nameless one, "-are not my men. I merely helped them find you." His eyes were on Sanosuke.

The nameless one then muttered something that Sanosuke could not catch. Ling just nodded.

"Mr Sagara ... are you ready?" he asked.

Sanosuke's eyes were on Kanryuu. "Yeah. Let's get this over with." He faced the nameless one. "Okay, Bo Mia, Wu Ming or whatever ... bring it on!"

The nameless one nodded. Ling gestured for Kanryuu and Kamishimoemon to step back.

The Chinese man whispered to Kamishimoemon: "Mr Takeda works for the government ... for the Army Ministry. That is all I know, I fear."

The older man nodded gratefully.

"I come," the nameless one declared. Before Sanosuke could mutter that this bout was taking forever, the Chinese man dashed forward.

"Crazy stallion shatters stone!" the nameless one roared as he threw two quick punches at Sanosuke.

He was fast, but not so fast that Sanosuke could not jump aside to avoid the attacks.

The nameless one then threw a flurry of blows - "Greying Skies, Raining Hail!" he cried - none of which hit as Sanosuke alternated between blocking the punches and kicks, and dodging them altogether.

This went on for a few minutes.

_If this keeps up, Wu Ming's going to tire himself out!_ Sanosuke thought. He remembered a similar incident - with a certain police officer - on a street in Tokyo years ago. _I was the one throwing all the wild punches then!_

"At this rate, my son's gonna be fighting a punching bag," Kamishimoemon declared to no one in particular.

A few more minutes passed, and Sanosuke had yet to throw his first punch. The nameless one did not look at all winded.

Then, the nameless one dropped low, and sprang like a cat. "Hidden Cub, Pouncing Tiger!" he mouthed as he aimed a blow at Sanosuke's stomach.

The speed of the attack took Sanosuke by surprise, for it was faster than he had expected, and was more powerful by far, knocking him off his feet and into the air.

But just before he was thrown back, he swung in a double-fisted blow to the nameless one's back. It missed, but he didn't think it would have hit anyway.

Sanosuke landed on his feet, just before the pain hit and he fell to his knees.

Instinctively he raised both hands to ward off any follow-up attack, but none came.

"What?" Sanosuke muttered as he looked up.

The nameless one stood silent, in a stance Sanosuke vaguely remembered having seen before: both feet slightly bent, the right foot in front with only the tip touching the ground, the main body straight, the fingers clenched save for the fore and middle fingers, which were straight.

"Ready?" the nameless one stated.

Sanosuke stood up. With a nod, he dashed forward with his right fist pulled back. At the last moment however, he threw a quick punch with his left, catching the nameless one in the jaw. And followed it up with the right.

If Sanosuke expected the Chinese man to reel from the shock of being hit twice in quick succession, he was sorely disappointed.

The nameless on reached out and caught his left wrist just as the impact of Sanosuke's second punch sent him backwards.

"Sudden Whirlpool Throw!" the nameless one declared, and the man formerly known as Zanza found himself pulled along, and in mid-air the positions switched and he crashed onto the ground with the nameless one on top and immediately rolling off.

Sanosuke cursed. He jumped up and threw another punch before his feet had touched the ground. The nameless one parried the punch and returned it.

_Time to return the favour!_ Sanosuke thought as he felt the punch land on his shoulder and glanced off, an instant before he grabbed the offending hand.

With his feet firmly planted on the ground, it became a test of physical strength, and Sanosuke was evidently superior. The nameless one attempted to break his hold, but only managed to dislodge one hand.

With his left hand alone Sanosuke lifted the nameless one off his feet and threw him hard on the ground.

"How's that? Sanosuke's Grinning Throw!" he said, affecting the expression as the Chinese man rolled to his feet.

In the corner of his eye Sanosuke could see a nod of approval from Kamishimoemon.

The nameless one grimaced, then lunged towards Sanosuke, who charged forward to meet him.

Punch met with punch, kick with kick, holds were lodged and grips were broken; as they traded blows, Sanosuke sensed that the nameless one was tiring.

"Hey, Wu Ming," he called out after breaking off another hold by flipping his opponent over his

shoulder. The nameless one had landed on his feet. "It is getting late, you know?"

The nameless one dropped into stance again.

Sanosuke sighed. "Look ... how about we call it a draw?"

"No."

"Okay, you win, then," Sanosuke declared. He dusted himself. But he did not turn his back on the nameless one.

"It must end here," the nameless one said.

"Yeah," Sanosuke agreed. "But this is your fight, not mine. And I'm tired of fighting you."

"So be it."

With that the nameless one attacked, and instead of with clenched fists, he seemed to be trying to jab Sanosuke with his fingers.

Snakelike the nameless one seemed to be, and his quarry was struck a number of times on the trunk of his body. But aside from the initial surprise, Sanosuke was unhurt.

"Sheesh ... you're just gonna keep jabbing at me?" he remarked after he hit the nameless one in the face, hard enough to draw blood. "You can't expect to win like that."

The Chinese man wiped the trickle with the back of his hand and smiled grimly. "I have already won."

"What are you talking ab-" Sanosuke stopped mid-sentence, and looked down at his feet. They were numb.

"What's this?" he demanded.

The nameless one gave the barest of smiles, then the slightest of nods at the direction of Ling.

"Our art," Ling explained, "-involves the use of _ki_ for both healing and harming. Used to harm, _tse sheung_'s strikes slowly poison your positive _ki_, turning it into negative _ki_."

He added after some thought: "You are very strong, to still be able to move after the first strike. But ... if you cannot master your own _ki_, Mr Sagara, you will-"

"Die," the nameless one cut in, and moved in for the kill, again with the only two fingers of each hand extended.

"My son can do it," Kamishimoemon was heard muttering.

Sanosuke tensed, then brought his fists together striking the ground, an instant before the nameless one jabbed at him.

His sudden movement made the nameless one miss, and the two-fingered strike landed on his shoulder, just as he felt the earth respond to his version of the Futae no Kiwami.

The very surface they stood on exploded, throwing both men up and falling down with simultaneous crashes.

Sanosuke felt his left arm go numb. With just his right hand he manoeuvred himself to his feet. The nameless one was already on his feet, and watching as the dust settled.

"How was that?" Sanosuke muttered. "Tougher than you thought, huh?"

Kamishimoemon was smiling from ear to ear. "That must have been the move he pulled on Fudozawa," he said proudly, referring to the failed Sumo wrestler who tried to help his uncle - an Ishin Shishi patriot turned government official - take over Shinshuu town a number of years ago.

Again it was Ling who obliged the old man: "Perhaps one day you can tell me of this fight with Fudozawa, Mr Higashidani."

"Sure!" the older man laughed and slapped Ling on the back so hard that the Chinese man nearly toppled over.

If Ling said anything about the bruising, albeit friendly gesture, Kamishimoemon heard none of it, for his attention was again on his son and the nameless one.

Sanosuke stood waiting for the nameless one to make his move. For what seemed like an eternity, his opponent made no move. He just stood there, legs slightly apart, right foot in front, fingers held aloft in an unusual manner.

_Like a ... praying mantis!_ he realised suddenly. _I've heard of this style, but this one is different-_

The nameless one moved fast, this time closing in with two steps what should have been ten paces away. Sanosuke barely had time to raise his right arm to parry the first strike.

But the second strike came almost immediately. The Chinese man slammed his elbow into Sanosuke's side and followed up with another jab with the fingers.

He felt his left side go numb almost immediately. The nameless one had backed off before Sanosuke could counter-attack.

_This isn't going too well,_ his mind raced. _I can't fight when I can barely move._ He clenched his right fist. _At least I still have this. One last punch._

"Hey, Wu Ming ... what are you waiting for?" he hollered. "Stop wasting time and finish this."

Then, Sanosuke felt some feeling return to his limbs. That gave him some hope, and an idea.

"Yes," the nameless one said in monotone. "Die."

Sanosuke launched himself forward to meet him. For an instant, the nameless one's eyes betrayed his surprise.

He twisted his torso at the last moment, pain shot up his body, but the deed was done. The nameless one's jab met with thin air.

_Here it goes!_ Sanosuke roared mentally as he swung his fist.

Time seemed to slow down. He could see Wu Ming's left hand moving up from the waist, slowly towards his neck. With his peripheral vision he could see Kanryuu gasp. Kamishimoemon was shouting. Ling stood motionless, watching. The police officer's jaw was dropping.

Sanosuke saw something else too, in that short time. Someone - two of them - on horseback, entering the clearing. But he could not make them out for they rode out of sight.

_Futae no Kiwami!_ the name screamed in his mind as the punch connected with the nameless one's chest, just as that left two fingers struck him in the neck.

He could see the individual drops of blood as it sprayed from Wu Ming's mouth. The nameless one's eyes were wide open as he was thrown back.

Suddenly, time sped up.

Sanosuke fell to his knees. He heard Wu Ming fall to the ground in a loud crash, just before he spilled onto the earth himself.

"Sano!" someone called out. A man's voice, but not Kamishimoemon's, not Ling's nor the nameless one's. Neither was it Kanryuu's nor his police guard's.

Sanosuke's eyes saw only darkness now - it seemed to be reaching for him. He could hear plenty of movement around him.

"How did you find us?" It was Kamishimoemon.

"The twins, they told us," a woman's voice responded.

"Kill him, now!" Kanryuu was screeching. "And you ... YOU shall watch him die, the way Aoshi's men fell!"

More movement. It could only be Wu Ming.

"No!" Kamishimoemon and the woman protested.

"It ... must ... be ... done," the nameless one declared weakly.

Someone came near. Stopped by his side. "You will not harm Sanosuke," a man said.

"Step ... aside," Wu Ming growled.

The woman was sobbing.

"You would ... die for him? You ... I can sense ... one who can ... no longer fight?" Then: "So be it."

"_Tse sheung_, no ... it is over!"

"I will NOT ... be thwarted!"

"NO!" a different voice yelled.

Sanosuke felt a surge in _ki_ ... all around. It was a familiar sensation. Pleasant.

_I know that voice,_ Sanosuke managed to think before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

PART NINE: THE AFTERMATH

THE WOMAN heard the door slide open and sat up. It was the doctor, and after him were two others.

"Dr Hanzo?" she managed.

"These two gentlemen would have a word with you and the young man, Miss Uki," the old man stated, and stepped out, closing the door as he did.

One of the men went straight to Sanosuke's side and held his wrist.

"Can it be done, Mr Ling?" the other man asked, concern clear in his eyes.

The Chinese man looked up. "I can try ... we were all taught how to heal before learning how to harm. But-" he hesitated, "-_tse sheung_ was very much my superior in the arts."

The other man nodded. He turned to Uki and said: "We should leave Mr Ling with Sanosuke, I say."

She took one last look at Sanosuke's still form.

"Thienren," Uki began, using Ling's personal name, "-thank you."

Ling only smiled.

"I understand that it must difficult for you..."

His expression did not change.

"Perhaps ... later," Uki said finally, and stepped out. The other man sighed and followed suit.

"I cannot promise success," Ling said without looking, just before the door closed, "But I will try my best."

The man said simply: "That is all we can hope for. For that alone we are grateful."

The Chinese man smiled. Then: "What of Mr Takeda?"

It was a moment before the other man answered: "There is nothing this one can do about Takeda Kanryuu. The Meiji government has use of him. To what end..."

"Mr Takeda is an arms dealer," Ling said simply. "One day our paths may cross yet..." He hesitated, as if pondering how to word his next statement. Then, turning slowly: "Mr Sagara is a very lucky man. If you had not turned up with Miss Uki..."

"If this one's former comrades in government had revealed earlier of Kanryuu's hurried departure ... if this one had known earlier..." his eyes glanced at Sanosuke's still form. "We have ... time?"

Ling touched Sanosuke's forehead and nodded. "A little longer. Just one last question, if you please..."

"Yes?"

"My _tse sheung_ would have slain you where you stood," Ling stated. "You, in your present condition, and unarmed, were no match for him. Would you have died for Mr Sagara?"

The answer was firm: "Yes."

Ling smiled. "I thought so. I felt it - your _ki_ ... your will to live, to protect Mr Sagara - just as my _tse sheung_ must have, too." After another pause, he stated: "It is time."

The other man nodded. "This one shall take his leave now, Mr Ling."

"You are a good man ... and a good friend," the Chinese man said.

And the door slid shut.

* * *

**PART TEN: MANY PARTINGS**

IT WAS the smell of food that woke him up. That, and the bright light streaming through the open window.

Sanosuke stretched his limbs, then realised that he was under-dressed. His shirt and pants hung neatly over a rack, as were his undershirt and chainmail vest.

Memories of the fight with Wu Ming, of Kanryuu, of Uki and others came flooding back and he winced; it hurt his head.

_How long have I been out cold?_ he wondered as he threw on his clothes; he decided against putting on the armour. _Too long!_ he decided when his stomach growled to indicate what time of day it was.

He slid the door open and peered out into the courtyard. The surroundings were unfamiliar, but Sanosuke wasn't worried; he knew which direction to go.

Guided by his sense of smell, he eventually found himself approaching the kitchen, which he decided against stepping into. He tapped on the doorframe and hollered: "Good day!"

There was some movement within, followed by the pitter-patter of feet. A small woman came out and beamed.

"Mr Sagara, you are awake!"

He managed a smile and rubbed his rumbling stomach. She took the hint.

"Ahh, yes! I'm just starting to cook lunch, but for you," she ran off "-I have some riceballs left over from breakfast." He heard her ask: "You don't mind?"

"Oh, not at all!" he replied. "I'm so hungry I'd even settle for the little missy's cooking!"

The woman returned with the food. "Little missy?" she asked.

He took a bite and received instant gratification.

Then he shook his head. "It's nothing ... just someone I know," he said. "Her cooking was pretty bad ... but then, that was years ago. Now that she's married and a mother and all, it's probably improved. At least a little."

Sanosuke finished the riceballs under the woman's watchful eye. "Uhh, I don't believe we have met..."

She expressed mock horror at that. "Oh, but of course! You have been out cold all this time! I am Mrs Kojiro ... Dr Hanzo's assistant."

It took him a while to register that name - he had heard it before.

"Where is Uki?" he asked finally.

"Misss Uki?"

"Yes ... my sister."

Mrs Kojira looked away. Then: "I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you, Mr Sagara."

"Tell me what?" he demanded. "What has happened to Uki?" His head was hurting again, and he felt weak all over. Somehow he knew the weakness was not physical, but something else.

He leaned against the doorframe for balance.

"Please wait, Mr Sagara," Mrs Kojiro said after ascertaining that he was not going to collapse on her. She went to the stove and removed a pot from the fire.

"I'll get someone to help," she said when she returned, wiping her hands on her apron.

Before he could answer, she dashed off.

Mrs Kojiro came back a moment later with the Shizuka twins, who were evidently happy to see him up and about. With one on either side, they helped Sanosuke to the courtyard, where she said "a little sun" would do him good.

"I have to go back to the cooking," she said. "Kenzo, go fetch Mr Higashidani." The youth did so. "Genzo, if anything happens, call me."

"Nothing's going to happen," Sanosuke stated, somewhat irritated. Mrs Kojiro said nothing and returned to the kitchen.

He turned to the remaining twin. "Genzo, is it?"

The youth nodded. He looked uncomfortable.

Sanosuke waited for a long time, just watching the twin, who just sat there, looking at his feet. _I know what must be going through his head,_ Sanosuke thought. _Must be wondering what to tell me and what not to. All I have to do is wait. And wait. And wait._

Then: "Where's Uki?"

It worked.

"She's gone," Genzo blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more-"

Sanosuke got up and grabbed the youth by the collar of his shirt. Then in a very menacing tone: "Where is Uki?"

"That is not necessary, Mr Sagara," a older man's voice stated.

It was Dr Hanzo, followed by the other Shizuka twin. Sanosuke released Genzo, who was visibly relieved.

"Help him to the waiting room," the doctor instructed the twins.

Sanosuke raised his hand in protest. "There's no need for that," he said. "I can walk." Then, he added: "Just show me the way."

Once there, the doctor insisted that Sanosuke sit down, which he did.

"Mr Sagara," Dr Hanzo began slowly, "Your sister - Miss Uki - left Shinshu two days ago with Mr Ling."

"What?"

"It is true," the old man said. "After Mr Ling healed you-"

"He healed me?" Sanosuke interrupted.

Dr Hanzo nodded. "Your injuries were not entirely physical, which I was able to tend. The unseen ones, Mr Ling healed."

Seeing that Sanosuke was absorbing this, Dr Hanzo continued: "After you had been healed, Miss Uki joined Mr Ling on his journey."

"Why?" Sanosuke asked. "Was it ... out of gratitude?" _Or perhaps ... spite?_ he wondered.

Dr Hanzo shook his head. "We do not know. We asked, but she declined to say why."

"What about Dad - Kamishimoemon? Didn't he try to stop her?"

The doctor turned to the twins at this point.

"Mr Higashidani did try to speak to Miss Uki, Mr Sagara," one of the said. "We couldn't hear much-"

"-but we did hear Miss Uki mention her duty-" the other continued.

"-Mr Ling. Mr Higashidani even tried to-"

"-stop her by asking that she stay until you-"

"-were better," one of the youths finished, and sat down.

"But she didn't anyway," Sanosuke concluded.

Dr Hanzo sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr Sagara."

Sanosuke stared into space. Then: "What about Dad? Where is he now?"

"Mr Higashidani has left, too," one of the twins offered.

"For Tokyo," the other added. "With Mr Himura."

"Tokyo?" Sanosuke repeated. "Himura?" He remembered the familiar voice, the pleasant sensation of flaring _ki_. "So, Kenshin turned up after all," he muttered.

The twins nodded. "Mr Himura came on the afternoon of your fight-"

"-on horseback, in a hurry. He asked everyone in town about you-"

"-and Miss Uki came out and told him about your fight with the Chinese man."

"And?"

"Then we told Miss Uki and Mr Himura about what we saw earlier at the daikon field," the seated youth recounted.

"Mr Himura became very worried when we mentioned the Chinese men's witness, who came in coach driven by a police officer," the other twin said.

Dr Hanzo got up then. "I'll see to some tea." After he had left, Sanosuke urged the twins to continue.

"He said he had to get to you quickly, that your life could be in danger, so-"

"We told him what you told us."

Sanosuke nodded. _That must have been how Kenshin turned up with a woman - Uki! - probably in time to see me fall,_ he thought. "And then?"

The twins shrugged. "Mr Himura told us to get Dr Hanzo, because there would be someone hurt. Then he left with Miss Uki."

The doctor returned with Mrs Kojiro, who was holding a tray. Tea was promptly served.

Sanosuke asked Dr Hanzo about what transpired next.

"I do not know," the doctor said, shrugging. "Your father, Mr Higashidani, Mr Himura, Miss Uki, and Mr Ling came to the clinic with both you and Mr Ling's brother-"

_Wu Ming! I'd forgotten about him!_

"-in need of medical attention." He added: "More him than you. As I tended the wounds, Mr Ling recounted the fight. You must have hit Mr Ling's brother very hard."

"How is he?" Sanosuke asked.

"Mr Sagara ... his injuries were physical, but were so extensive that I was amazed at how he could still walk," Dr Hanzo said. "Triumph of mind over matter."

After some thought, Sanosuke asked: "Then where are they headed? Uki and Ling? And you did not mention Wu Ming going on a journey earlier."

"Mr Ling's brother passed away two days ago," Dr Hanzo said grimly. "Miss Uki and Mr Ling ... are heading home to inter his remains."

"China," Sanosuke whispered. "That's where they are headed."

Dr Hanzo saw the look in the younger man's eyes and sighed. "There is one other thing," he said then, and handed over two letters. "One is from Mr Himura, and the other written on behalf of Mr Higashidani."

Sanosuke took them and retired to his room.

* * *

**PART ELEVEN: LETTER TO KENSHIN**

"MY FRIEND Kenshin,

"I am not one to write at all, so this letter will be short. By the time you get this, I would have left Japan again, for the mainland.

"I will probably never forgive you for saving my life in Shinshu. Then again, when you fell to Shishio, I didn't keep my word not to interfere either. So I guess we're even now.

"Thanks for the warning … I heard the officers came not long after I left. I guess the Ishin Shishi are still smarting after what I did to the pork bun.

"I still have things that need doing. For one thing, the souvenirs I collected from my journeys.

"The windchime is for you and Kaoru ... I got it from India. Hang it somewhere where there'll always be a breeze. It should bring good luck ... or at least remind you of me.

"The necklace of teeth is for Yahiko. One of the teeth comes from a lion. He knows about it, and I think he'll like it.

"The book is for Outa ... it is the famous _Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours_, written by a Frenchman by the name of Jules Verne. I know Outa can't read it, but it should get him interested in learning about the world. The book's title means 'Around the world in 80 days'. I even got the author to sign the book for me.

"I know my Dad's with you, so please hand the picture of me to him. It was taken in Madrid, a city in Spain. Do you see the big bull charging right at me? And all I had was a piece of cloth. I didn't know then that I was supposed to just dodge the bull until it is time to stab it with a sword, so I just used Futae no Kiwami on it.

"I don't have anything for little Kenji ... I didn't know about him until I first set eyes on him. Hope he doesn't mind ... I didn't think he liked me very much anyway.

"That's about it. This letter is turning out to be longer that expected. My hand is now trembling from all this writing; I guess my hands are meant for other purposes.

"Send my regards to the little miss, the kid, Outa, Dad and little Kenji. And tell Dad I will find Uki even if I have to search to the ends of the earth.

"Take good care of yourself and your own, Kenshin.

"May our paths cross again in the future.

"Thank you, Kenshin.

"Your friend, Sanosuke."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

THE TALL man had wandered the streets for days, asking everyone who would care to listen. This was a last resort.

"Welcome, welcome!" the old woman greeted as he approached her tiny stall at the corner of the market area. On her table were containers of sticks, small cages with pigeons in them, and a huge book with old writing on the cover.

He sat on the stool offered. "You can see things?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I can see things, fortunes, the future..." she said in a mocking tone. "But what I see depends..."

The man fished out some coins and placed it on the table.

"This is foreign currency," he said.

"I can tell from your speech alone," the fortune teller stated. "I will accept your payment." She took the coins.

"I have questions," he said.

"We all do," she replied. "But what I tell you may not be what you expect for your questions."

"Very well," the man said grimly. "Tell me what you can."

She handed him one of the containers, and gestured that he should shake it. He did, and after a while a stick fell out.

"You seek a woman," the fortune teller said, reading the writing on the stick and referring to the book. "A woman who is related to you in blood."

"Will I find her?" he asked. "Where?"

She looked up sadly. "You should head West ... but it is not stated if you will find her. But it does say that you have made many journeys in your life."

"Journeys?"

"Once, you left home. Then you returned. And left again. And back. You are now on your last journey."

"I will not see home again?"

She shook her head. "These things ... are never certain. But ... yes."

There was a long silence. Then he got up. "Thank you," he said, and made to go.

"Wait!"

He stopped.

"You will meet a friend from home ... for one last time," the fortune teller declared.

The tall man nodded, and went on his way.

* * *

_  
_  
****


End file.
